


Bobby and Me

by Lindnjean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Original Female Character(s)





	Bobby and Me

"Hello?! Bobby you home?!" "In the Basement!" You walk down the basement. "Oh Bobby you know you're supposed to warn me when you got a guest." "Sorry Princess." "It's fine Bobby. Now when are the boys gonna be here?" "Sometime tonight." "Oh good that gives me some time to make pie. By the way Garth called me rambling on about something about water monsters. You should call him back when you're done here." "Fine, now can you leave?" "Don't take that tone with me. Anyway good luck with whatever you're doing down here." Bobby sighs as you walk back upstairs. You met Bobby in June. It's been just over 2 years. He saved you from a Vampire that was feeding on young single women who lived alone. Of course I fit the bill, thank the lord that Bobby had been following this Vampire so when he showed his many teeth at me my super loud scream made him cover his ears so that Bobby could chop off his head. Of course this just made me scream again until Bobby covered my mouth and told me "Be quiet Idjit you wanna alert the rest of the coven?" I just swallowed and shook my head. He let go of my mouth. "What was that thing?" He just looks at me and says "Vampire." "But I thought vampires only had the two elongated canines not a whole mouth full of them?" "Just a myth that was a real vampire." "And you killed it by cutting off it's head?" "Yes." "Oh. Okay. So um I'm Jean Throne, what's you're name?" He looks at me weirdly. "Bobby Singer." "Well Bobby it was nice to meet you. Thanks for saving my life but I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you around." Then you turn and walk away calmly with Bobby just watching you strangely. Of course the rest of the coven had heard your super loud scream and had surrounded you. You sigh and pull out your handgun you keep in your purse and start to shoot them. Bobby is surprised you keep a handgun in your purse but starts to chop their heads off. Your handgun does nothing but slow them down. Finally Bobby chops off the last one's head. "Whew. That was horrific. Now I'm going home." "Maybe I should give you a lift not sure if we got them all." "Oh. Um. I actually don't get into vehicles with strange men. Sorry." "Look I just saved your life. I don't want you dying because we missed one and it kills you because you wouldn't take a damn ride home." You sigh. "Fine, but you're dropping me off at the top of the driveway not at the house." "Fine by me. Now get in." You get in. "Where are we headed?" "Um well I live next to Singer Salvage Yard. Do you know where that is?" "That's my place." "Oh. You're my neighbor? I wondered who lived there. Well then. Home James." You giggle at your movie reference. He just sighs and drops you off at your driveway. You go to bed thinking about what you went through today and about Bobby you're knight in a plaid shirt. The next morning you bake a pie and walk up to the door of Singer Salvage Yard and knock. "What do you want?" "Well hello to you too Bobby. I made a pie to thank you. Can I come in?" "Fine." You walk in and set the pie down looking around. "I like all the books you've got. What are they all about?" "Lore" "Cool. So I've been thinking you saved me from a vampire I didn't know was real. I was wondering what else is real and can you teach me about them?" "You want to learn about monsters?" "Yes. If you would teach me. I could pay you, or help clean around here, or I could cook for you." "I'll teach you, you don't need to pay me." "Fine, then I'll feed you and help clean because this place is a mess. So when can we start?" "Now I guess. First I need to run tests on you." "Why?" "To prove you're human. Also it'll teach you the tests." "Okie Dokie then" That's how Bobby and I became friends. You hear a scream come from downstairs. Well I guess Bobby's either done working or just about done. I should get dinner ready. The boys should be here soon. You just finished with dinner and are pulling out the pie when you hear Rumsfeld barking. "That must be the boys." There is a knock on the door. You open it. "Hello Sam, Dean, come on in." "Jean what are you doing here?" "I'm almost always here. I cook and clean for Bobby plus that man wouldn't know the last thing about taking care of himself if a book of it bit him in the ass." They laugh "You're only 29 but you sound Bobby's age!" "Haha very funny, I'm almost 30. Now go set your stuff down in your rooms and wash up for supper. Oh and one of you bring Rumsfeld in, it's his dinner time too. I'll go get Bobby." They listen and go drop their stuff in their rooms upstairs. I head down to the basement. "Bobby dinner, and the boys are here." "I'll be up in a minute." "No you'll come upstairs now and eat your dinner and be social with the boys." "Haha she told you old man!" You turn to the demon Bobby has tied to a chair in the devil's trap. "Oh go back to Hell." then you exorcise him. "I wasn't done with him." "Well boo hoo you are now, and go wash your hands and come to the table." "You're not the boss of me woman." You turn back to him. "Wanna bet? Wash hands, table, dinner, now." You kiss his cheek. "And remember be nice to the boys." "Yeah yeah woman." You smile and head upstairs to the kitchen again. You wash your hands then ask "So boys what have you been up to?" "Fighting Monsters." "Well guess we're all updated on your lives. Anyway Bobby and I have been fine too. Been pretty quiet around here. Had a couple of troublemakers vandalize some of our cars but other than that pretty boring here actually. Oh and Bobby and I are taking dance lessons. Well i'm taking them and forcing him to come with me. Rumsfeld got in a fight with a porcupine and we had to bring him to the vet. That's all that's happened since we last saw you." "You're making Bobby take dance lessons?" "Yes and I have no choice in the matter. As much as I hate to admit it she's the boss of the house." "Yes, yes I am. Did you wash your hands? And that goes for you boys too." They all hang their heads. "Go wash your hands, all of you." They all go wash their hands and come back. "Good now we are saying grace whether you like it or not, so take each others hands and bow your heads." They all do. "Dear Lord God thank you for this food we are about to eat, and thank you for the family we are eating it with. May you watch over us. Amen." "Amen." "Now can we eat?" "Yes now you can eat, but save room for dessert I made pie." "Pie?" "Yes Dean I made pie but not until after dinner." "You're no fun, you're like an old lady!" "I'm only a year older than you Dean, now eat your dinner or no pie. Oh and Sam I made your favorite ice cream to go with the pie." "Cool." Bobby is just shaking his head at you mothering the boys who aren't that much younger than you. You turn and look at Bobby. "Hat's off at the table, not just for grace." He grumbles but takes the hat off."There woman you happy?" "Very." You all eat and enjoy dessert even grumpy Bobby. "Okay I've got to bring Rumsfeld out or he's gonna use the bathroom on our floor. You guys be nice and talk amongst yourselves while I'm out." "Okay mom." "Not your mother." "Just go woman before he craps on the floor!" "Fine." you kiss Bobby's cheek and say "Be right back and be nice to each other." you bring Rumsfeld out to do his duty. You come back in and they are all drinking beer, not really talking to each other. "Well atleast you're not fighting, even if you're not talking. What is it with men and not talking to each other?" "Maybe it's because we're men you ever think of that Princess." You laugh "Of course I have but that's no excuse. Oh did you tell them about that dijin we killed last month?" "No." "Well then you tell them the story I've told the rest of what we've been up to, you can tell this one." "Fine." so Bobby starts to tell the story. You just listen to Bobby tell the tale all the while smiling at him. He finally finishes the tale and you're still smiling at him. "What are you smiling at woman?" "You. I'm smiling at you, you grump." He just raises an eyebrow "What the hell you smiling at me for?" "Why can't I just smile at someone I care about? I'm a woman, women do that you know. I'm tired it's late, so i'm spending the night. Good night boys. Good night Bobby. Don't you guys stay up too late, get some sleep." You go upstairs to Bobby's room. You've stayed in his room every time you've stayed over except that first night you fell asleep reading on the couch. You strip down to just your underwear and pull on one of Bobby's shirts. You crawl in bed. You listen to the boys talking downstairs. "Wow you really messed up there Bobby." "Don't you think I know that. Damn woman wormed her way into my home and I can't bring myself to make her leave." "Because you love her Bobby." "Sammy's right Bobby, you love her. Hell I love her so does Sam. She's our age but she's like another mother to us. Had she not been totally into you when we first met her I would have tried to get into her bed." "We don't need to know that Dean." "I'm with Sam on that. I don't think I ever needed to know that, ever." "Just saying she's a hot woman and she's totally in love with you." "No she's not." "Sammy back me up here?" "Dean's right Bobby she's totally in love with you. She almost lives here, I mean she cooks your meals, she cleans your house, she takes care of you and Rumsfeld, she stays in your room, and she's cool with you being a hunter. She's basicly your wife." "How do you know she stays in my room?" "We have the other two rooms upstairs and she went to bed upstairs. Yours is the only other room up there." "So she only stays in my room when you two are here." "Dude she stays in your room. She probably shares your bed too. She is in love with you. How do you not get this?" "I'm too old for her, I'm old enough to be her father." "And she doesn't seem to care about that Bobby. Dean's right as much as I hate to say that, but he is. She is in love with you. I don't think there's much you can do to change that fact." "Yeah, now go crawl in bed with that smokin hot woman that loves you. We'll crash at a hotel, we'll see you in the morning." "You boys are Idjits no way she loves me." "Well if you don't believe us then go ask her yourself. See you guys in the morning." "Bye Bobby." The boys leave after getting their stuff and heading to a hotel in town. You hear bobby coming up the stairs. You just lay with your eyes shut waiting for him to come in. He's just standing outside the door. He finally comes in and sits down to take his boots off. He takes off his hat, and strips down to his boxers and t-shirt. He gets under the covers and puts his arm over you holding you close like he usually does. "What did you and the boys talk about?" You ask while rolling over to face him. "Not much. They're staying in a hotel for the night." "Oh, did they say why?" "No." "So you didn't talk about anything else?" "Like what?" "Oh like the boys trying to convince you that I'm in love with you and that you're in love with me?" "You heard all that?" "Vents bobby, vents." "Oh." He rolls on his back taking his arm off you. "Don't you wanna know the answer?" "What answer?" "To whether or not I love you." He looks at you. "I love you Bobby I have since that first night I fell asleep here. Now the real question is were they right. Do you love me?" "I let you drag me to dance lessons don't I?" "That's not an answer Bobby." "Yes alright. I love you Jean." "Good. Then I can finally do this." You kiss him on the mouth. "I love you Bobby." You snuggle into his side and rest your head on his chest. "I love you too Princess." He holds you close and you both fall asleep.


End file.
